


Frozen Sand

by anuminis



Series: Alien Planets [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Planet, Digital Art, Puddlejumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team visit another planet with bizarre rock formations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Sand

**Author's Note:**

> ([x](http://www.boredpanda.com/frozen-sand-tower-wind-lake-michigan-joshua-nowicki/)) thought these pictures would made a great alien planet

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted on [tumblr](http://m1b1rd.tumblr.com/post/111364264365) and [LJ](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/93614.html)


End file.
